Shaded Rainbow
by Lady the Rainicorn
Summary: What if Lady Rainicorn had an adoptive brother of her own and he decided to journey alongside Ooos 2 favorite hero's? Will his actions, even presence, affect the choices and outcomes of the gang? Will different relationships form? That's for you to find out... OC x Anyone Rated: T [I plan on doing a re-write and continuing it from there when all my other stories are completed.]


Shaded Rainbow

**(A/N: It should be noted Cobalt speaks Rainicorn just like his sister, but he can understand English despite not being able to speak it.)**

_Cobalt's P.O.V._

It was the during the twilight hours of the day as I walked just outside the Candy Kingdom. I was still getting use to my surrounding as I had just moved to Ooo just 3 days ago so I didn't know anyone besides my sister.

We weren't blood related nor were we even species related, I was a dragon while my sister and my parents were Rainicorns. My parents adopted me when I was only a hatchling, abandoned in some random place in the Crystal Dimension. Apparently my real parents didn't want me so they must've decided to abandon me. The recurring thought always did make me a little sad knowing that, but I was fortunate to have someone else who didn't even give birth to you fill the void and take care of you as if they did.

While I walked I contemplated about how The Land of Ooo was since I left the Crystal Dimension. So far I really enjoyed the charms of the Candy Kingdom. Most of the candy people were nice and by the end of the first day I had a ton of sugary sweets. There were other kingdoms and areas in Ooo like the Fire Kingdom or the Ice Kingdom but my sister told me to stay within the limits of the Candy Kingdom.

Truthfully Lady was kind of overprotective of me. I had to stay with her in her house and she always placed stupid things like curfews on me. I didn't mind it so much as I was just glad she cared about me at all, but honestly it was a little annoying as I wasn't completely defenseless. We were practically the same age and even though I was small I knew a thing or two in the arts of combat.

Suddenly I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt someone nudge me from behind. I turned around to see Lady along with another person, an orange dog to be exact.

_"Oh hi Lady. Who is this your with?"_I asked looking at the strange dog she was beside.

Before my sister could reply the dog suddenly got close to me. "Who am I...Who am I!?" He asked back his voice was booming loud. "I'm Jake…..Jake the Dog." He answered back.

_"Ok...wait you understood what I said?" _I asked back a bit amazed at how he could understand me.

The first day I visited The Candy Kingdom next to nobody understood what I was saying. Lady had told me that not many people knew Rainicorn so they wouldn't understand us unless we had a Universal Translator, but bunk that! Those things were rare and expensive!

_"Yes, I did understand you." _Jake replied back to me in Rainicorn.

My sister giggled before finally speaking. _"Yeah I forgot to introduce you two when I was giving you a tour of the Candy Kingdom."_She said looking at the both of us.

_"Jake...This is my brother Cobalt...Cobalt this is my boyfriend Jake."_She introduced us both to each other.

"Whoa this dude's your bother!?" Jake exclaimed surprised.

_"Whoa this guy's your boyfriend!"_ I exclaimed at the same time.

I was shocked Lady found herself a boyfriend. Especially since he was a dog so mom and dad would pretty much auto-approve of this. I however was a bit skeptical of this dog. Something about him seemed off to me and I wasn't so sure if he was worthy enough to 'hang-out' with my sister.

_"Yes and yes"_Lady answered both our questions at the same time not even elaborating on how She and the orange dog met. "_Anyway, since we're all here how about we all race each other?"_She proposed to the both of us.

"Sure lets race." Jake said enthusiastically. I watched as he started to run in place. "Imma show you two why they call me the Speed Demon!"

_"Ha!, Do you really think you can beat me?"_I said getting a bit cocky. I could fly but not as fast as Lady could. I drew out my wings showing them off, the sun's last few rays of sunlight made them shine radiantly making them all the more elegant.

"Heh heh well Cobalt we'll see about that!" Jake said back to me.

We all lined up before Lady started to count down. _"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Go!"_She shouted taking off before Jake and I could react to her shout, giving her a huge lead.

_"See you at the finish line Jake."_I teased him before taking off into the air myself not going as fast as my sister but I was confident I was going to beat Jake.

I was only a few meters away before I looked back to see Jake running behind me on the ground what really astonished me was when he had grown to a gigantic size.

"Yeah, you guys think your way up there but I can still get'cha!" He said stomping over some of the trees made out of cotton candy.

_"Catch me if you can!"_My sister teased laughing while she flew ahead of us.

_"__Whoa...I had no idea he could do that."_I said to myself as he started to catch up to me. I flapped my wings as fast as I could but to no avail. Jake ended up catching up to me and then we were neck to neck.

"Still think you can fly faster than I can run?" Jake asked me while running.

At this point I was starting to have doubts that I could really beat him but I kept on going. We were still staying neck to neck before the finish line area was coming up. I closed my eyes and put in extra push in my flight before I crossed the finish line.

_"Yes! I won!"_Jake and I said at the same time in victory. We both looked at each other and disagreed either one won the race until we finally agreed that we tied.

_"Yeah tied for last place."_Lady said jokingly while floating ahead of us.

Jake and I both looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

Suddenly we heard bells ringing. It was obvious the sound was coming from the Candy Kingdom.

"Whoa." Jake said before running back towards the Candy Kingdom with Lady quickly following him. I too wondered what was going on so I followed them into the night. I could faintly make out a voice saying all Candy Kingdom citizens to come to the candy foyer.

As we neared the candy foyer I noticed many of the Candy Kingdom citizens going into the foyer so I assumed there must've been some weird meeting taking place.

Jake and Lady both stooped at the entrance of the foyer. At the front door was a really weird looking person. It didn't look like he was made of candy so he obviously wasn't a candy citizen. Its apparel was what really caught my eye from his back to his weird looking hat. "Alright you heard the Princess, Everyone In!" It spoke out to everyone. I didn't know what it was so I just remained quiet. "Alright, No pushing C'mon." It spoke again.

"Dude what's up?" Jake questioned the thing. I assumed Jake must've known it, I briefly wondered if Lady knew it too.

"The Princess will explain everything." It replied still holding onto the door.

As I followed Lady and Jake I stopped right by it and gave it a curious look.

"C'mon dude, go ahead and go in." It said to me now that I could hear it up close it sounded like a boy so at least I could clarify its gender. I was about to ask it what it was but I suppose that's could wait until after the meeting was done.

"Tree Trunks! Get those hot buns in here girl!" The boy shouted.

I turned around to see a cute little elephant girl carrying an actual basket of hot buns with her trunk.

"Oh, I hope it's not bad news." She said as she walked in with her buns.

I could smell them from where I was and already they smelt really good and fresh. Something told me she must be an awesome baker. Something else sparked in me at the sight of seeing Tree Trunks. Hearing her delicate and soothing voice for the first time made me forget what was going on at the moment.

After the door closed I came back to my senses. I saw the boy with Princess Bubblegum. I remember her because my sister had exclusively introduced me to her. Since she was apparently the princess's royal pet she had perks certain perks like not needing permission to see the princess or not needing to pay for her residence in the Cotton Candy forest and all at the expense of having to take her on a few rides from time to time it sounded like a good deal.

"Did we get everyone" The boy asked.

"All counted and a present for." A talking piñata that I didn't remember seeing said.

"Thanks Manfried." The boy thanked.

"You're Welcome." Manfried replied still swinging from the line from which it hung from. I briefly thought about cutting it down as a joke but that would probably be harsh.

I looked on as the Princess started talking; her voice sounded with major importance." Citizens, we are assembled here in the candy foyer for a momentous announcement." She said as I was prepared to hear grave news.

Maybe something was stolen and now everyone is a suspect in a major crime that had taken place a few minutes ago. I would totally help if need be because I was starting to get bored.

"Tonight we are all going to have... a slumber party!" The princess spoke the boy beside her had a shocked looked face on but I didn't notice.

Suddenly the crowd I was in erupted into a large amount of cheers. I however was a little bummed out; I wasn't exactly the party person so the news didn't really excite me.

_"Bummer…"_ I muttered but the noise was shrouded from the cheer of the crowd.

"Go ahead and start partying!" Princess Bubblegum said covering the boy's mouth for some reason.

The boy was saying something but it was muffled due to her hand covering up his mouth. She quickly placed another hand on his mouth and then she carried him into another room.

"We'll be right back everyone." She said panicky taking the boy with her into the other room and closing the door.

Jake 'wooed' at them for some reason.

_"Hmm Weird.."_I muttered under her awkward behavior. Almost as if she was hiding something and that perked my interest a lot more than the party did.

Since I wasn't interested in the party I went over to the door they both went and without opening the door placed my ear right next it so I could hear voices.

"Candy people explode when they get scared?" I heard a voice said. I sounded a lot like the boys voice from earlier so I assumed it was him.

"Not telling the Candy people about the zombies is so important that you need to promise…..royal promise...not to let anyone find out about the zombies." I heard who I assumed to be the princesses voice.

I was a bit confused. Zombies?…Candy People exploding?…Royal Promise?...The?...It didn't really add up in the mind so I tried to listen for more information but suddenly I felt something nudge me.

_"Wha!"_I yelped as I turned around only to see Jake looking at me ominously.

"Whatcha doin man?" He asked me. He noticed this was the door that Princess Bubblegum and that boy went through and then he gasped. "You're eavesdropping on my buddy Finn and the Princess aren't you?!"

I was glad to finally know what that boys name was, but now Jake was questioning me and I had only two options. Either lie or tell the truth about everything I just heard.

_"uhh yeah I am."_ I told him the truth. _"I was just curious about what those two are up to."_ I explained to the apparently magical dog.

Jake shook his head as if in disappointment but he still chuckled. "Ok, but you should know curiosity killed the cat. You should just leave them be." He advised to me. "Besides I'm sure whatever those two are up to isn't related to this party in anyway."

I nodded hesitantly. _"Yeah I guess you're right."_I said though the words t I previously heard from Princess Bubblegum while I was eavesdropping stuck to my mind like glue.

Jake grabbed me and pulled me away from the door. "Now, why don't you go enjoy the party?!" He said pushing me into the crowd where many people were forming a circle just chatting with each other. I decided to leave Princess Bubblegum and Finn alone but only because Jake was getting all up in my biz for getting all up into someone else's biz.

I looked around the foyer looking at the many party goers doing many things but none of them sparked my interest. I did see the one called Tree Trunks handing out some of her baked goods. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to get some of her hot buns I quickly walked over to her.

As I got close she spotted me and quickly waved her trunk towards me. "Howdy, who are you stranger?" She asked me.

I knew she more than likely wouldn't understand me but I gave it a shot anyway. _"Cobalt"_ I replied to her keeping my words short and sweet.

"Kobalteu? That's a funny name." She said laughing a bit making me frown a bit too. What was so funny about my name?

"You must be new around here so ah think it's only fair that ah give you one of my hot buns as a welcoming gift..." She said handing me one of her baked goods.

I accepted her gift only then realized she talked a little different than anyone else I met a few days ago; she must've had an accent or something.

_"Thank You Tree Trunks."_I said walking away from her with the goods in my paws. I knew she didn't understand me this time because I could faintly hear her say "huh?".

I took a bite out of the bun and needless to say it was pretty darn good. It was warm, fluffy and tasted great. I would have talked to Tree Trunks more but only until I could cross the language barrier between us and practically everyone else. I had a deep feeling that Tree Trunks and I could be friends or something of the like.

I was slightly disturbed at what I saw next. There was a big cupcake man who had taken off his wrapper, revealing his chocolate body. It was weird because he struck me as a vanilla person the first time I saw him but oh well. I saw Jake and Finn along with some other candy people all huddled in a circle. I walked over finishing the hot bun Tree Trunks gave me as listened in on their group's conversation.

"Jake." The cupcake said. "Truth or Dare?" He asked him with a weird trill in his voice. I knew now what they were playing; Truth or Dare wasn't exactly a fan favorite of mine so I was glad I wasn't playing it.

"Truth" Jake replied.

"Do you prefer chocolate or fudge?" Mr. Cupcake asked him.

I was interested how Jake was going to answer him. I was aware dogs couldn't eat chocolate or fudge but he was obligated to answer the question so he'd have to pick one of the two deadly treats.

"I can't eat chocolate or fudge 'cause I'm a dog and they'd probably kill me, but hmmmmm probably... neither." Jake said giving out his answer. I was going to interject and say he had to pick one or the other but he quickly appointed the next question towards Finn.

"Finn!, Truth or Dare?" He Jake quickly asked.

"Dare!" Finn replied with a small laugh. I was curious about what Jake was going to dare him to do.

"I dare you... to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you and Bubblegum talking about when you were alone together?" He dared him even though technically it was a truth question and not a dare and Jake was being a hypocrite because he told me not to get up in his biz but he was trying to now.

Though I was interested to hear the full story and I wasn't alone as everyone in the circle 'Ooo'ed at the dare Jake had given Finn. I saw the look on Finn's face as he was stressed to answer the dare. I began to get closer to hear what he was about to say but someone grabbed me from behind.

I turned to see my sister; Lady Rainicorn behind me again. _"You need to stop sneaking up behind me."_I said to her.

Lady laughed before she talked back. _"So how are you enjoying the party?"_

Personally it was fine. Everyone was having fun but something felt misplaced. _"Its ok I guess."_I replied to her though I bet no party here cold top the birthday I had back a year ago in the Crystal Dimension.. It that was one of the best parties I ever had and to top it off .I even got a crystal sword as one of my surprise gifts.

Lady could sense a little displeasure I must've had. Even though I was good at keeping it well hidden she could read me like a 5 –year olds book. _"Is something wrong?"_She asked me.

_"No nothing's wrong. Everything is fine."_I said reassuringly. Lady didn't look convinced but before she could say anything a voice called out to her.

"Lady Raincorn! In the closet with Jake!" Someone said getting both our attentions. It was Finn.

_"What? Me? You gotta be kidding me. Okay, then. I'll play."_Lady said before turning back to me. _ "__We'll talk again later."_She said flying into one of the closed closet rooms and Jake soon joined her.

I didn't know what game they were playing so I walked up to them before I saw Finn closing the door on them.

"But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans, Finn." I heard who I assumed to be Jake's muffled voice.

"I can't hear you all the way in heaven!" Finn said back running over to a nearby window. I came up from behind Finn I tapped him on the shoulder spooking him a bit. "Huh?" Finn said turning around to see me. "You again?! I'm sorry dude but I don't have time to chat." He said running away from me not even giving me a chance to talk back. I could've sworn I heard something say sugar from outside but I wasn't sure.

As Finn left I wondered what he was looking at outside so I went over to the window and looked outside. Before I could register anything outside I felt something tug me back inside. Finn had pulled me back and closed the window shut.

"Uhh you don't want to look outside,,,,,,Its…its..DARK out there!" Finn said I could hear a little bit of panic in his words as he pushed me back into the crowd.

_"Finn what's going on here?"_I asked him confused as to what he was doing.

But Finn ignored me and went over to the main entrance door where another small candy person was sitting by the radio. He looked a bit worried about something.

"Umm, does anyone else hear that?" He said as Finn walked on over to him.

"What? Hear what? I, I don't hear anything." Finn replied a hesitantly before the crowd I was in started to murmur about the noise too.

By now I could hear the noise the candy person was talking about. It sounded like knocking. Someone was defiantly outside and it was trying to get in.

"I hear something I don't understand... and it makes me scared!" The candy person said starting to shake with fear. I didn't see what the big deal was as I thought it was just another person trying to get in and they couldn't get in because we wouldn't let them in.

"What? No, Chet. Everybody, wait. What noise?" He questioned before jumping over to a nearby radio. "You mean this noise?" He said turning it on. Suddenly the lights changed to a few faint shades of random colors and party music came on.

Chet started to giggle and Finn started to laugh waving his arms in a crazy pattern, encouraging everyone to start dancing. Despite the awesome beat to the music I didn't join the crowd. Instead I walked over to the other side of the foyer where the was another door. I heard knocking again so I decided to let whoever was there in.

Before I could reach it though I saw it open on its own and suddenly a strange candy person came in. His body looked beat up and broken and he also had green eyes though I thought that was cool.

_"Oh Hi, Welcome to the party."_ I said as I walked over to the new guest and greeted him to the party.

"SUGAR!" He said back to me and he started to reach for if to grab me.

_"Oh yeah we got plenty of sugar."_I told him reassuringly I was going to point out some of the few snacks we had but before the candy person grabbed me Finn had jumped right in front of me and slammed the door on him.

_"Dude what the heck!"_I exclaimed toward Finn. How could he have just closed the door on someone like that? _"__Why did you close the door on him like that!"_I said a bit angrily watching Finn barricade the door with a table.

Finn glanced at me hesitantly and confused. "Uh I don't know what you said but…..That was…..the IT guy." He stammered. "Yeah we can't let him in because he's IT." He said finished boarding up the table to the door.

I looked at Finn weirdly wondering if he was messed up in the head or not I left him alone buying his explanation.

"What is this game you are playing at now, Finn? A candy person asked whom I remembered to be Chocoberry. I remembered her from my first visit and she gave me a lot of chocolate covered strawberries. They were one of my favorite treats after I tried them

Finn was still holding onto the door to make sure the table was firmly locked onto it before answering the question. "Uhh, it's... Blockado. Haha, the game of barricades. Come on; let's block all the entrances and windows!"

Everyone began to cheer as they began to help each other barricade the doors, windows and other entrances. I didn't feel like helping at all and I sighed to myself as I laid back against a wall while I watched everyone board up the entrances. I didn't see any point of doing it anyway as long as it got done who cares who does what?

"Everyone, grab a stick! New game! We're gonna smash some piñatas!" Finn suddenly shouted towards everyone in the room.

"What!?" Manfried cried thinking everyone was about to attack.

"Except for you, Manfried." Finn reassured the talking piñata though I wondered what other piñatas Finn could be talking about as Manfried was the only piñata in here..

Manfried sighed in reassurance. "Oh thank goodness."

I watched Finn go over to Taffy Girl, Another person I met on my first visit here and saw him take off some of her taffy that covered her body.

"Now everybody don these blindfolds." Finn shouted as he tied the taffy around Chets face. Everyone started to put on blindfolds except for me.

Finn came over to me. "Dude dontcha want to play?" he asked me.

_"Nah I think I'll just watch." _I dismissed him . Even though I knew he wouldn't understand me, I knew he would understand I was declining.

"Don't you want Candy?" He asked again trying to tempt me by handing me a blindfold.

I was getting hungry so some candy would've done me some good. I took the blind fold from Finn and tied it against my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Alright, everybody, get together." He commanded as everyone huddled to the center. Even though I couldn't see I could hear banging on the walls, doors, and windows.

"I'm hanging the piñatas.". Finn said again but it felt like I was right next to him so I wondered how he was hanging them up. Suddenly I hear the sound of things breaking so I assumed everyone had started ahead of me.

"They're all around you. Smash the piñatas!" Finn shouted before everyone around me charged towards the supposed piñatas.

I swung my wooden stick wildly and aimlessly in hopes of hitting something but I didn't hit anything. After a few seconds I decided to cheat a bit and get the location of an Piñata. So I removed my blindfold for a quick second and what I saw surprised me.

I saw Many Candy people smashing what looked like other Candy people though they looked practically dead from my viewpoint.

_"Wait a minute those aren't candy people they're candy zombies!"_I suddenly realized after all the things that were happening and what PB's and Finn's conversation was about,but the music and other sounds drowned out my voice.

"Yeah, you guys are on fire!" I heard Finn say as I saw him smash other Candy Zombies. I quickly spotted a candy zombie behind Tree Trunks about to grab her but Tree Trunks didn't notice as she was busy swinging her stick at another zombie that was in front of her.

_"Oh no you don't!"_I grumbled as I dashed over to the zombie and sliced it in half. I was surprised as I saw candy spill out of the now dead-er zombie. I looked in front of me to see the elephant eating her acquired candy spill as well as everyone else that killed a zombie. Apparently I was the only other person besides Finn who knew that what we killed weren't piñatas but zombies.

"Yes! We did it! My improbable plan worked!" I heard Finn say. The lights turned back to normal and the music was no longer playing.

I walked over to Finn and looked at him with a face screaming 'I know what you've been hiding'. Finn just looked at me and chuckled oblivious at what I saw.

I hear the closet door my sister and Jake had been in all this time finally open." Whew! Seven Minutes up?" Jake asked eating something. I had no clue how or where he got the jelly doughnut but I was just glad Lady wasn't involved with the zombies. Speaking of which I was glad none of us got bit by the zombies, what would've happened if we got bit? Would we turn into zombies too? Fearful thoughts clouded my mind for a few seconds before I erased them from my mind.

"WOAH!" I heard Jake say as he ran over towards Finn and me. "What the nuts happened here?!"

_"Oh, we just finished killing all the zombies that Princess Bubblegum and Finn must've created." _I told him since the crisis was averted.

Jake looked Glob smacked at the info. "REALLY?!" He said before everything suddenly turned blue.

Everyone and everything in the room was literally frozen in place expect for Finn and me.

Finn and I looked shocked and wondered what was going on. "Jake?" Finn spoke but Jake remained in the same place. He looked at me. "What's going on?" he asked me.

I shrugged as I was just as lost as he was. Suddenly we heard a gasp from behind us and we turned to see Princess Bubblegum entering the door.

"What? Huh? Oh, Finn! Did you break your Royal Promise!?" She exclaimed at him.

Finn put his hands in front of him in defense. "What no I didn't say anything." He said.

I realized the time freeze must've been my fault. I broke Finn's Royal Promise somehow.

_"I think this is my fault."_I said looking at the Princess with guilt look on my face. Not sure if she understood me but it looked like my guilty face told her what I said.

Finn looked at me and then back to Princess Bubblegum. "What did he say?" He asked her.

"He said he thinks it's his fault." PB said.

"What!? How did he break my royal promise? Finn asked back confused.

"I understand now…." Princess Bubblegum said. "He must've figured out everything on his own and then told someone about it…." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Finn said still confused. "Besides whats the big deal? All the candy zombies are dead and the candy people won't freak out. What's so bad about breaking the Royal Promise?" He said as I nodded in agreement. "This is really, really bad, you can't break Royal Promises. Never, ever, never. No matter what, forever." She yelled at the both of use before we all felt the floor rumble.

_ "What's happening?" _I asked trying to keep my balance as the room started to feel like it was tipping at an angle.

"The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us." Bubblegum said softly.

I was about to ask who the guardians were but I got my answer as a hand suddenly broke in and grabbed all three of us. We all screamed as we were suddenly brought outside the castle high into the sky. We could see one of the large gumball like things that sat on the edge of the Candy Kingdom was now suddenly looking at us with vicious eyes.

"Finn the Human…Cobalt the Dragon You have broken a Royal Promise for which the penalty is trial by fire!"

Another Gumball Guardian was behind us and he looked up before blowing a stream of fire.

_"Sweet"_I exclaimed as I could breathe fire myself so the trial by fire would be as easy as cake.

"That's stupid." Finn retorted. I shortly glared at him by calling fire stupid.

"Wait! These two are my friends! Isn't there another option?! The princess begged, though I had only known the princess for a short time. I was surprised she called me her friend. Maybe she was only defending me because I was the brother of her royal pet.

"Yes" The Guradian spoke putting us down on his other hand.. "Because you care for the promise-breakers, we will give them a less hot trial. You must now answer..." he trauled off showing us to the other gumball guardian.

"Math questions!" The other guardian finished.

My head dropped at the mention of math. I hated the subject with a fiery passion. "Mathematical!" Finn said throwing his fist into the air.

"Finn, you're terrible at math." Bubblegum told him. "Aww" Finn grunted before turning towards me. "I don't suppose you're great at math are you?" Finn asked me.

_"No"_I said shaking my head. It looked like we weren't going to pass this trial though I much preferred the trial of fire.

"Now, solve this!" The gumball guardian said as the other guardian who made up a hologram of very complicated math question.

My brain felt like it was going to explode just from seeing the question and inn didn't look like he was having much progress either as all I heard from him was "Uhhhh"

"Oh, wait, wait, I thought of a better one." The guardian said as it replaced the complicated question with a much simpler math problem. It now read 2+2.

"Yes!" The gumball guardian agreed. "Two plus two. Solve it or die." He commanded. I thought this question was pitifully easy and I was about to answer 5 until Finn answered before me.

"Uhh. Four, right?" He answered. I thought we were screwed now because It was wrong.

The Gumball Guardians both laughed before they stopped I closed my eyes as I thought we would die.. "Oh, correct.." The Gumball Guardian said before his head exploded, his gumballs scattered everywhere. Shortly after the other guardians head exploded too but he soon reversed his head explosion and sat back on the wall where he originally was.

_"What going on now Princess Bubblegum?"_I asked her as the night suddenly turned into day.

"You've defeated the broken royal promise! The Gumball Guardians are resetting!" She said as the Gumball Guardian was shaking before we fell we all teleported into another room of the castle.

"Slamacow! That was tops!" Finn said excitedly.

"Who's not good at math? I was all "Four!" He boasted. I shook my head in disappointment. I was sure glad I wasn't the one who answered the question or we wouldn't exist right now. I suppose it's time I started to hit the books for a short while just in case something like this happened again.

"Four, four... Four, four, four... "Princess Bubblegum repeated.

"That's it! The answer was so simple; I was too smart to see it!" She said joyously a few bubbles appeared from her discovery.

_"Your welcome."_I muttered even though it was my fault to begin with. I headed out the door to the foyer not wanting to hear any more math related things right now.

Jake and Lady suddenly came up to me. "Whoa dude what happened?" Jake asked me.

_"Oh nothing, We just returned from beating the Royal Promise Guardians."_I explained shortly. Both Lady and Jake looked at me amazed.

_"You broke a Royal Promise?"_My sister asked me. I nodded before she started again. _"You should know better than to do that."_

I sighed before I saw Finn and Princess Bubblegum both came out and used the potion they had in their hands to revive the dead zombies. One by one all of them were restored to their non-zombie forms they all looked young and healthy.

"This is messed up, but sweet." Jake said at the sight.

_"Truly it is." _Lady said agreeing with him.

After they finished reviving the zombies to their normal forms Jake went over to Finn and I quickly followed him. "Man I can't believe you two broke a Royal Promise." Jake said to the both of us. "All you had to say was that it was a Royal Promise and I would've left it alone.

Lady then tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to meet her. _"Yeah sis?"_

_"I hope this teaches you not to be so curious next time."_

_"Ok**" **_I said reluctantly. As it was my curiosity that got the royal promise broken. But still I couldn't help myself. _"So what were you and Jake doing in the closet?" _I asked her.

My sister simply put a hoof to her face and shook her head. _"Just forget about it."_She said with a small laugh. I smiled as I laughed with her.


End file.
